Mauno Koivisto/Europa
Europa Occidental Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Picture taken on July 9, 1992 shows French President Francois Mitterand and Foreign Minister Roland Dumas of France, Finnish President Mauno Koivisto (3rd left), Danish Prime Minister Poul Schluter, President Alija Izetbegovic of Bosnia-Herzegovina, Norwegian Prime Minister Gro Harlem Bruntland and Russian President Boris Yeltsin ahead a family photo during the CSCE, Conference for Security and Co-operation in Europe 1992 SUMMIT in Helsinki. The former Finnish President died on May 12, 2017 at the age of 93, the presidency of Finland announced. / AFP PHOTO / Lehtikuva / Jaakko AVIKAINEN. Getty Europa del Sur España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos ofreció ayer una recepcion y un almuerzo al presidente de Finlandia, Mauno Koivisto, quien, en compañía de su esposa, pasó por Madrid en viaje privado hacia Canarias, donde pasará una semana de vacaciones. El País, 24 de enero de 1984 Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, regresó anoche del viaje que ha realizado a Dinamarca y Finlandia, su primera visita oficial al norte de Europa. El País, 10 may 1984 Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Kekkonen ja Koivisto presidentin 80-vuotispäivillä syyskuussa 1980. Kuva: Lehtikuva Martti Ahtisaari - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Después de Mauno Koivisto, Ahtisaari, el primer presidente electo de Finlandia, fue elegido en una elección parlamentaria en dos etapas. Ella era Demari, pero en realidad no participó en política. "Entonces, los partidos de izquierda fueron extremadamente activos en temas de desarrollo", dijo. FOTO: Ulander Markku Mauno Koivisto - Tarja Halonen.jpg| The State Hall of the Presidential Palace witnessed a historical moment on 17 March 2009 when three presidents , President Mauno Koivisto, President Martti Ahtisaari and President of the Republic Tarja Halonen (photo above) discussed on Finland in the face of change. presidentti.fi Mauno Koivisto - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Mauno Koivisto discussing with the Speaker of the Parliament Sauli Niinistö. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Kalevi Sorsa - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Mauno Koivisto habla en la apertura de las elecciones parlamentarias en 1990. Lo escucha el presidente del parlamento, Kalevi Sorsa. (Kalevi Central-Korhonen / Archivo del lugar de trabajo) Harri Holkeri - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Harri Holkeri gobierno próxima visita a la Casa Presidencial el 30 de abril de 1987. El presidente Mauno Koivisto da la mano a Holkeri. Foto de Hans Paul / Lehtikuva. Esko Aho - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Mauno Koivisto (vas.) ja Esko Aho hallitusneuvotteluissa huhtikuussa 1991. Kuva: Jaakko Avikainen / Lehtikuva Mauno Koivisto - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Pääministeri Mauno Koivisto poliittisen sihteerinsä Paavo Lipposen kanssa matkalla hallituksen iltakouluun Smolnaan Helsingissä huhtikuussa 1980. Lehtikuva/ Heikki Kotilainen Reino Unido * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Ison-Britannian pääministeri Margaret Thatcher ja Mauno Koivisto tapasivat Lontoossa marraskuussa 1984.Kalle Kultala. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Suomen tasavallan presidentti Mauno Koivisto ja Puolan johtaja, kenraali Woicjiech Jaruzelski Varsovassa huhtikuussa 1989. Kylmän sodan loppu oli alkamassa. (KUVA: Reuters) Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| Helsinki, Finland. President of Russia Boris Yeltsin (L) and President of Finland Mauno Koivisto (R) at breakfast in the Presidential Palace in Helsinki. Alexander Sentsov and Alexander Chumichev/ITAR URSS * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Alexander Ignatev: "I Was the interpreter, when Gorbachev and Koivisto met". talouselama.fi Fuentes Categoría:Mauno Koivisto